Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150621160655/@comment-24142455-20150712021419
The door to the first floor bursts open, and a shambler walking while holding an assault rifle walks in, bullets spraying everywhere, before Blazkowicz knocks it out with his StG-60. The two head up the stairs, and begin to fight their way through the building, eventually heading to the second floor, and out to a back alley. Blazkowicz: Kessler, do you read! Kessler: static Blazkowcicz: F@#king gadgets! Well, we'll have to get the boathouse, that is where Kessler and Annette are, lets hope Fergus has the same idea. Hope Pippa didn't come alone, we could use some more ODSTs -Where the Others Are- On the other side of one of the Wulfburg Canals, Fergus is shown speaking to the group of OSA operatives, and a few citizens from Wulfburg Fergus: Alright beer boys, pay attention! Captain Blazkowciz and Agent Boekhounder are missing, as the third in command, I saw we are going to search for them, then get that folder from the dreaded Germans! -In horrible German- Fergus: For you civies, we're gonna get you out of this city! He picks up his SMG, and loads it -In English- So, today, we're gonna do this! And we're gonna do this right! And remember kids! This ain't no Call of Duty game! This is real life! I ain't spending the time to revive you! So lets go! Move it! The group began to move down the street, shooting down any zombie in their way, as well as any surviving German soldiers, before heading towards a large section of the canals meeting. Fergus: Alright, I think Kessler's boathouse is over there, lets move! -Near the Boathouse- Blazkowicz and Boekhounder had arrived at the Boathouse. Blazkowicz: The boat! He pulled it out from under the jetty, only to find nothing but a double barreled shotgun. Blazkowicz: Hello. He picked it up, took a nearby saw, and began to saw off the end, and suddenly, a shambler broke through the roof, and began to get up. He sawed faster, and then saw a shot hit it, and Fergus moving in. Fergus: Ha! Ha! I knew we would find you! Come on! Lets go! Blazkowicz: Fergus, wheres Kessler and Annette? Fergus: Beats the hell out of me? Kessler: Agent Blazkowicz, come in Agent Blazkowicz! Blazkowicz: I hear you! Where are you? Kessler: I don't know... some kind of workshop... Blazkowicz: Alright, I think I know where you are, I saw it before. Blazkowicz out. The group quickly went into an open area alongside a canal, as they walked out, they saw, on fire, a Blitz-class frigate, on fire, plunging into the ground, erupting in a massive explosion. Fergus: What... the.. Suddenly, fireballs began raining from the sky, of dead corpses Fergus: Would ya look at that, its raining men! The group made their way through, losing a few civilians from surprise shamblers, and Blazkowicz began to hear Annette and Kessler talking over the radio. -In German- Annette: I know I can find her! Kessler: How do you know she is here? Annette: I just know, I must find her! Kessler: Does she mean a lot to you? Annette: More the anything Kessler: Then I will pray for her. But we must go. The group eventually made it up to a stone bridge crossing the canal, now partly dried up, seeing Annette and Kessler crossing a wooden plank to a nearby building, only for it to collapse, separating them. Wyatt: We need to get to them! Blazkowicz: Alright! Boekhounder, take your men, head to get Kessler in that workshop! points right I'll head right through this bathhouse to get Annette Wyatt: What about the civilians? Blazkowicz: Boekhounder, take them, Kessler will be able to secure a vehicle to get out of the city. Alright Team A, lets move!